Doctor Who: Don't let the bedbugs bite
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: The TARDIS arrives in Scarborough,where the TARDIS crew find a invasion of alien bedbugs. But these alien bedbugs are a lot more dangerous than those of Earth. One bite and you die continuously for all of eternity. Follows on from "An unearthly policeman". This is episode 2 of a 13 part series called "An unearthly policeman".
1. The secret room

Two black, mysterious figures walked into the Sea life centre entrance. They walked to the left, towards a wall and drew a door shape with their fingers. A metal door appeared out of nowhere. One of them opened the door and they walked inside. Beyond the door was a metal corridor, to which at the other end stood another metal door. They walked down towards it. One of the figures took out a small key from an inside pocket and unlocked the other metal door. It clanked open and behind it was a metal ship wheel.

"You know what to do. Do it. I'll stand guard in case anyone sneaked in." said one figure to the other.

The other figure walked towards the metal ship wheel and turned it quickly.

******************************************************************************************************************************Outside Sea Life centre, the tops of the pyramid-like roofs opened up and a large, blue light bursted out into the sky. Falling down it were millions and millions of bedbugs.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized against the police box.

"Ah, Scarborough!" exclaimed the Doctor, as he and he's companions stepped out the TARDIS. "Breath in that lovely, fresh sea air, Ponds! And you too, Charles."

"No doubt some alien race will appear and try to take away the sea or something." Rory said, rolling he's eyes.

"Why would anyone do that? Every planet has a seaside." The Doctor said.

"Yeah….and a load of bad guys pointing weapons at us." Said Amy. "Can we please explore now, Doctor, before anything bad happens?"

"Good point, Pond." The Doctor said. "Let's get our invisible Indiana Jones hats on."

"Invisible Indiana Jones hats? What gibberish are you going to say next, Doctor?" asked Charles.

"It's not gibberish, Charles. We are wearing invisible Indiana Jones hat. Look." The Doctor replied, then reached the top of his head and took off a non-existing hat, then seemed to put it on the ground.

He did the same with his companions, then soniced the floor. Three hats appeared out of nowhere.

"Anyway, as my 10th incarnation said, Allons-y!" he shouted.

* * *

The Doctor got out a massive bag and opened it. Inside were hundreds of two pence coins, waiting eagerly to be used. They were in the Amusements, and while Amy, Rory and PC Charles took it in turns on one of the claw machines and Amy did impressions of the aliens from the Toy Story movies, the Doctor was standing in front of one of the two pence machines. He spent the next hour or so continuously putting in two pence coins, only to look gloomily as he still didn't get the key ring. Eventually, the Doctor ran out of 2ps.

"Hey, Ponds! Charles! Have you got any 2ps I can borrow?" called the Doctor. "I've run out."

"No." they chorused at the same time.

"But the machine has…"the Doctor thought and, glancing at the coins/prize slot, stuck his hand upwards, feeling for the 2ps in the machine. He got hold of some and tried to get his hand out, but it wouldn't budge. The Doctor's hand was stuck. The people in the arcade store stared at the Doctor as he made noises of pain whilst trying to get out his hand. Amy, Rory and PC Charles ran over to the Doctor and together, dragged him out. They fell violently into the crowd that gathered around the machine and spent the next 10 minutes apologising to everyone.

After the Arcades fiasco, the Doctor and companions walked to the Futurist theatre.

The Doctor looked up at the front of the futurist theatre and childishly said "Ah, Chuckle Brothers! I love the Chuckle Brothers. The Chuckle Brothers are cool. Let's go book the tickets!"

"Do we have to?" Rory groaned. "I've kind of grown out of the Chuckle Brothers now."

"Yes, Pond, we do." The Doctor said. "Because frankly, I want to see the Chuckle Brothers and I want to see them NOW."

The Doctor grinned excitedly as he watched the Chuckle Brothers walk on stage. Meanwhile, Amy, Rory and PC Charles sat bored in their seats, wishing it'd hurry up and end before they go insane. The loudest clap came from the Doctor, after Paul and Barry yet again said "To me. To you." Rory noted that they'd said it at least a dozen times. After the show, Rory's worst fear happened.

"I want to get their autographs!" said the Doctor excitedly.

"I am not waiting in a great long queue just to meet two amateur comedy actors whom frankly, I really don't care about." Rory moaned.

"They are not amateurs!" The Doctor complained. "Have you seen a Dalek attempt comedy? Now that's amateur."

******************************************************************************************************************************"How long are we going to have to wait?" asked Rory, as they stood in the queue with the Doctor.

"I just hope he doesn't come up with any wise ideas of kidnapping them." Said PC Charles.

"Me? Kidnap them? Think about the kids!" the Doctor said back.

******************************************************************************************************************************About half an hour later, they found themselves at the front of the queue.

"Oh, hello!" said Paul. "You're a bit old for us, aren't you?"

"Well, believe it or not, I am 907 but I don't like to brag about my age." The Doctor said. "I'm a very big fan of yours. Got a box full of DVD recordings of Chucklevision in my TARDIS."

"TARDIS? That's certainly not anywhere near Rotherham!" Barry quipped.

"It's not even a place. It's my ship." The Doctor explained. "Now, can I have your autograph, please?"

The Doctor got out a TARDIS blue notebook, similar to River's Diary, and opened it on a blank page. He handed it to Barry, who signed it then gave it to Paul signed it and gave the notebook back, the Chuckle Brothers turned towards the Doctor, Amy and Rory(who were now stood facing the Futurist theatre), Rory now holding a camera, and waved at them as they took a photo.

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and PC Charles walked out of the queue as it got longer and longer. The Doctor opened the TARDIS notebook and ticked off "Get the Chuckle Brother's autograph" on a list that he'd entitled "To do".

"I've booked a chalet." Said the Doctor. "I've already packed. You better get packing. It'll be night soon."

"Well, you could have given us more warning that we were going to stay somewhere overnight." PC Charles complained. "Why don't you, Amy and Rory just use the TARDIS bedrooms to sleep, anyway?"

"Because staying overnight is fun. It's more exciting." The Doctor said. "Where's the fun in just staying in the same same-y bedroom in the same place all the time?"

"Staying in a chalet just seems rather pointless to me." PC Charles said.

* * *

In the Chalet, whilst Amy and Rory unpacked and PC Charles had a look round, the Doctor rushed to the bathroom. But not to go to the toilet. He grabbed one end of the toilet roll and ran around the bedroom, covering the whole floor with it.

"Doctor, what are you doing? "Asked Amy.

"I'm impersonating the Andrex puppy." He said. "It's a good way of relaxation for time lords."

* * *

Later, as the Doctor got into bed, he noticed something moving. Bedbugs.

He picked one up and stroking it, said "Ah, bedbugs! Hello, you cute little thing! Who's a good bedbug, eh? Who?"

Opening its mouth to reveal tiny, laser sharp teeth, it bit deeply into the Doctor's hand. Regeneration energy surrounded the Doctor, as Amy, Rory and PC Charles watched in disbelief (and in Charles's case, confusion).

**You may be confused as to why this is in "horror". It's not horrific yet,but it's going to be. John Smith,stop posting rude and highly inaccurate reviews. Both of your reviews have been deleted and if you post anymore,I shall not only delete them,but tell .**


	2. Chapter 2: The hiding of the bedbugs

Amy, Rory and PC Charles watched from a short distance as regeneration energy surrounded the Doctor. Thinking quickly, Amy walked forward and planted a kiss on the Doctor's cheek. The regeneration energy disappeared and Amy sighed in relief. Rory, however, didn't look too happy.

"Why did you kiss the Doctor?" he asked furiously.

"To save his life. He was going to die, Rory. You remember Utah, don't you?" Amy replied.

"But you're only supposed to kiss me. Aren't I supposed to be the one you love? I thought we were a couple, Amy. "He said.

"We are a couple. We always will be. It's just… I had to save the Doctor's life somehow, Rory." Amy said. "He's a big part of my life and you know that. I'm not going to let the alien I've known for 15 years die."

"What is it with humans and arguing with their other halves?" the Doctor said, frowning. "Aren't you supposed to love each other? And what do you mean "Utah"? What happened in Utah?"

"Spoilers." Amy said simply.

"That sounds like something River would say…." The Doctor murmured. "Surely you can't be River as well? Why is everybody River?"

"What do you mean everybody is River? Don't tell me! You believe in that reincarnation nonsense, don't you?" Charles asked, confused.

"Long story." Rory said. "One that involves me locking Hitler in a cupboard."

"If you'd met me before you'd landed in World War Two, I would have happily handcuffed Hitler for you." He said. "Oh, you wouldn't believe how much I want to go back in time and lock up that silly evil twat."

"And this is all rather off topic." Complained the Doctor. "We've got more important things to worry about than locking up Hitler in a prison cell. We need to get to the bottom of this killer bedbugs invasion and fast."

* * *

The Doctor,Amy,Rory and PC Charles walked out of the TARDIS, which had dematerialised in front of a small supermarket. At the top of the building's exterior was a large sign. On it was a big,purple tick and big,white lettering which spelt the name "Proudfoots". The Doctor, Amy, Rory and PC Charles walked inside and headed towards some newspapers gathered on a bottom shelf. The Doctor picked up one called "The evening news" and stared horrified at the heading.

**WOMAN'S GRANDDAUGHTER DIES. CAUSE OF DEATH UNKNOWN.**

"The bedbugs have taken someone." The Doctor said to his companions.

"Wait a minute. It says here that the Granddaughter still hasn't stopped dying. How is that possible?" asked Charles.

"It's not. I think we better pay her a visit. Does it mention her name? "he asked.

"Yes. It says here that she's called Betty Grenson." Replied Charles.

Waving his hands about to attract attention, the Doctor shouted "Excuse me! Does anybody know Betty Grenson? I need her address."

The shoppers didn't know what to make of this strange man. Should they trust him? In the end, one of them approached the Doctor and said "She lives on Scalby road. Number 33, I believe, unless she and her granddaughter have moved again."

"Thank you. If I had one of those cool stickers on me, I'd give you one straight away!" the Doctor said. "Unfortunately, one of my companions here seems to have moved them. He didn't take kindly to the "Stop dying" sticker. "

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and PC Charles soon found themselves sat in Betty's front room, sipping cups of tea. Betty's living room was quite an old fashioned one. The walls were decorated with a light brown pattern covered with swirls and circles whilst the carpet was tatty and made of a dark brown material. It was covered with dust and looked like it had seen better days. On the wall was a broken cuckoo clock, with the glass in front of the clock itself broken. In the corner was a vintage TV with the tiniest of screens. This was a woman who you could say is lost in the modern day, with no sign of anything modern at all. Even the sofa and chairs that they were sat on were quite vintage-like.

Betty entered the room,cup of tea in one hand. She had long, white hair and withered skin.

"We're here about you're granddaughter." Said the Doctor.

"She hasn't befriended someone else on that Twatter thing, has she?" Betty said,sighing.

"Twatter? What's Twatter?" he asked. "You humans haven't invented a separate chat site for idiots now, have you?"

"Doctor, I think she means Twitter." Amy said.

"Oh, Twitter! That pointless human obsession!" the Doctor exclaimed. "No, we're not here about Twitter. We're here about her never-ending death."

"What death? My daughter's perfectly fine, thank you very much." Betty said, confusion spreading on her face.

"But she isn't. Show me where she is. I can prove it to you." Said the Doctor.

* * *

Betty led them into a more modernized room. The colour blue shined out the door from the wallpaper and carpet and dotted around it were various gadgets including a laptop and a mobile phone. On a cabinet opposite a bed was a small, black flatscreen TV. It was the bed,which was covered in a plane white duvet, however, that drew the Doctor's view. On it was a young woman, possibly around her 30s, with short, Brown hair. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and PC Charles pinched their noses to stop the horrible, rotting smell surrounding the room as they watched the woman trying to die.

"Is she ever going to stop dying, Doctor?" asked PC Charles, who found tears falling down his face rapidly.

"I don't think so, Charles." Said the Doctor sadly. "There was a myth that my parents taught me when I was young. It was about a plague of bedbugs that terrorized a town. According to the myth, the alien bedbugs were unleashed on the town by an unknown higher force. The residents were doomed to die forever."

In the corner, something odd started to happen. Betty started shaking uncontrollably. She started shaking her head viciously as if something was trying to get out. Then she opened her mouth slowly and millions of bedbugs crawled out towards the Doctor and his companions.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Betty really is

"Quick, Ponds! Out! OUT!" shouted the Doctor, running out of the door quickly and running down the stairs.

He swung the door open in a panic and hurriedly ran outside, the Ponds and Charles following. As soon as they were all out, the Doctor soniced at the door and it clicked shut.

"What happened to her?" asked Amy.

"She was never alive in the first place." The Doctor said. "I think Betty had been dead for a long time. Which means, something caused her to die in the first place and we need to find out what."

"And how exactly are we going to do that, Doctor?" PC Charles asked. "We can hardly go back in there and ask her dying daughter "Excuse me! When exactly did your grandmother die?" "

"No, but I can use the TARDIS to hack into some medical records." The Doctor said.

* * *

Once in the TARDIS, the Doctor turned on the TARDIS and operated some controls.

"Ha!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Betty's death certificate. According to this, Ponds and Charles, Betty actually died aged 88 in 2002!"

"But why did no one say anything when she came back to life? Like her relatives or something?" Amy asked.

"Maybe her relatives never actually saw her die? They just… I don't know. Called round one morning after her death and found her alive." Rory said.

"But what about her granddaughter? She lives with Betty. Surely she would have known?" she pointed out.

"Unless Betty isn't really her grandmother." The Doctor murmured quietly, as though he was thinking out loud to himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy, confusion spreading across her face.

"Have you ever heard of long lost relatives? It happens a lot on soaps. People claiming to be long lost relations of those who'd lost touch with someone. Maybe, just maybe, Betty is one of them?" the Doctor told her. "What if Betty told her she was her long lost grandmother, when, in reality, she isn't? Maybe….maybe Betty is an alien taking on the form of another old woman by the same name?"

"Which is why the real Betty has never come forward and said that that girl isn't her granddaughter." PC Charles realized. "I mean, I know if I was going to impersonate someone, Doctor, it'd certainly be a lot safer to impersonate a dead one."

"Now, judging by the alien bedbugs coming out of her mouth, I'd say she was their home. Maybe even an ally of whichever idiot unleashed the bedbugs on this world." The Doctor continued.

"Then maybe we should be trying to do something instead of just standing here talking all day?" she said.

"Good point. I'll see if I can lock onto a signal. One that could have been used to create a portal for the alien bedbugs to go through."

* * *

Back in the Sea Life centre's secret metallic room, the two men were congratulating each other on their success. Both had short, black hair and wore dark, black glasses. They were wearing posh, black suits like that of what you'd wear to a school leaver's prom.

"I must admit, you did a great job with opening that portal, Charlie." The first man said.

"Oh come on. All I had to do was turn a metal ship's wheel." Said Charlie, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"The difficulty of it is not what matters, Charlie. It is that you did as you agreed and you let the bedbugs into this world." Said the other man, patting Charlie on the back.

"Shouldn't we be trying to do something, anyway? You know, to stop that famous Doctor git from ruining our plans?" asked Charlie. "You've heard the stories, Bill. The ones about how the Doctor came and saved the planet form destruction many times."

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. As long as we don't hear that infamous vworping noise, we'll be alright." Bill reassured.

Just at that moment, as if in answer the TARDIS materialized into view.

The Doctor stepped out and said "Hello! Sorry to spoil your fun but my TARDIS couldn't help but pick up your little signal."

* * *

The Doctor, PC Charles, Amy and Rory surrounded the two men in the TARDIS, who were now trapped in suspended animation, a blue light shining over them.

"What are you going to do to us, Doctor?" asked Charlie nervously.

"There there, Charlie. It's alright, as long as we're not one of the people the Doctor kills." Bill said calmly. "Luckily, there are only a handful of people he has done that to."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. You've caused people to die repeatedly, over and over again. A fate worse than death. That alone has made me REALLY ANGRY. AND YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY!" The Doctor shouted furiously.

"I may be one for punishing murderers, Doctor, but you can't be serious. Killing two people, however un-innocent they may be, is both silly and against the law." PC Charles reasoned. "You can't be serious, Doctor. You can't stoop so low, to act like the murderers themselves. Let them go. We can find another way to stop them."

The Doctor responded to PC Charles's pleading and pressed a button on the console. The blue light disappeared.

"Thank you, Doctor." Said Bill. "Although, I'm afraid I can't let you leave with your companions. Don't worry, we will harm them."

Bill grabbed Amy, Rory and Charles and dragged them out of the TARDIS. Charlie followed as the Doctor watched in anger.

* * *

Bill and Charlie tied some rope around PC Charles, Amy and Rory and the ship wheel.

"Go on, Charlie. Do what needs to be done. Do it for me. Your brother." Instructed Bill.

Charlie reluctantly lifted up his hand and millions of bedbugs sprouted out of it, heading for the Doctor's companions.


	4. Chapter 4: Go to sleep

"I've always said I want to die at mercy, but this isn't quite what I had in mind." PC Charles quipped, as the bedbugs neared them. "Killed by alien bedbugs? No thank you."

"At least we won't die properly. Or, you know, actually drop dead." Amy said.

"Yeah. But I suppose a gang of those alien bedbug…things could make it more final." Said Rory.

Bill watched this with enjoyment, a harsh grin spreading across his face. Charlie, however, seemed to be looking more fidgety and nervous. Bill guessed it was because of the Doctor's arrival. Charlie had always been scared of the Doctor ever since he was a child. Yep, their plan was working alright. No interference from the Doctor so far. Everything was going like clockwork. This world will soon be mine, Bill thought happily.

* * *

The Doctor thought silently as he heard the scuttling of the bedbugs getting nearer to his companions. How am I going to save them this time? What am I going to do? At one point, he thought about waiting till Bill and Charlie leave the room, but then he realized it could be too late. Then, he considered just running and untying them but that sounded a bit risky, too. No doubt Bill and Charlie would have something up their sleeves for that scenario. In the end, the Doctor thought up a rather simple idea. Grinning with confidence, the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS.

* * *

"Enjoying something?" the Doctor shouted, and brandishing his sonic screwdriver, he soniced towards the metal door and it exploded into smithereens. Charlie and Bill ran towards it. Whilst they examined the door's remains, the Doctor quickly untied Amy, Rory and PC Charles and they ran back into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS quickly dematerialized, as Charlie and Bill turned round to find their prisoners were gone.

* * *

"Right. Back to the chalet I think." The Doctor said. "But no sleeping! It is absolutely vital that you don't sleep. I can't risk losing you, Ponds. You came close to never-ending death then; maybe even permanent seeing as there was a large group of them. It's probably best we leave the lights on, too. Don't want to risk accidentally falling asleep."

Rory groaned loudly. Amy quickly covered his mouth in return.

* * *

Not long later, they found themselves back in the chalet. It was dark. Somebody had obviously turned the lights off on the way back into the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly turned the lights on. He looked closely at the legs of his companions,rolling up PC Charles and Rory's trousers to see if there were any bites,failing to notice at first that none of them were actually dying.

"Phew!" He thought as he noticed that neither of them had been bitten.

"Remember, Ponds and Charles. No turning the lights off, no sleeping and absolutely certainly NO getting in bed." He said. "Even if you, Amy and Rory, want to do that thing humans do when they get together."

Amy and Rory blushed a deep red.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker violently. Off. On. Off. On. Then, the lights went out altogether. They found themselves in complete darkness, a never-ending blackness clutching them tightly and refusing to let go.

"Don't move!" the Doctor shouted urgently. "Whatever you do…don't move. And DON'T get in bed. Don't go anywhere near the beds."

All of a sudden, the lights flickered on to show a bedbug leaping towards PC Charle's unprotected leg. Then, darkness again.


	5. Chapter 5: The one who holds the cure

The Doctor shined his sonic at PC Charles's leg. The light of the sonic screwdriver illuminated the dagger-like teeth of the bedbug, which were digging their way sharply into PC Charles's skin. Long, dark red strands of blood dropped slowly down Charles's leg. A few minutes later, PC Charles's leg was covered with blood. The bedbug scuttled down PC Charles's leg and across the room. Strangely, however, there was no sign of Charles actually dying.

* * *

Amy and Rory carried PC Charles back to the TARDIS as the Doctor followed behind them. They laid PC Charles down on a bed in one of the TARDIS's bedrooms.

"You really are an alien, aren't you, Charles?" said the Doctor. "I scanned you yesterday. So, what were you doing on Earth, Charles? If you are an alien, as my scanner is suggesting,then there is no way you should've been on Earth, never mind taking a Earth job! There are unemployed humans, Charles. The last thing Earth needs is an alien taking on a job intended for humans!"

"I frankly don't know what your babbling on about, Doctor." PC Charles admitted, confused. "Me? A alien? I've not even gone abroad, never mind seen another planet!"

"Strange." The Doctor said, frowning. "The TARDIS never lies. I'll have to check it tonight."

"Doctor. Charles didn't die, did he? Could he…you know, contain a cure or something?" asked Rory.

The Doctor stared at Rory, then quickly kissed him on the cheeks.

"Rory! You're a genius!" exclaimed the Doctor excitedly. "We need to get Charles to a lab and fast. Rory, you look after Charles. Use your nursing skills. Amy, you can help him. I'll be off to set the controls."

* * *

Some soldiers stormed down the metal corridor, each bearing red berets with the UNIT logo on. Each one wore black, military uniform. As they turned the corner, they passed a small, blue box. The Doctor stepped out, followed by Amy, Rory and PC Charles, blood now no longer to be seen.

"I used to have a lab here a long time ago." The Doctor explained. "I was a scientific adviser. Bit rubbish, really, but I needed something to pass the time."

"Well, why didn't you land the TARDIS in there, then?" snapped Amy.

"It doesn't work like that. The TARDIS takes me where I need to go, remember, not where I want to." He reminded her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's look for it." Amy said.

* * *

Two of the soldiers lifted off their berets to reveal Charlie and Bill.

"Okay, Charlie. Unleash the bedbugs. Don't worry about the Doctor. There's nothing to worry about. Leave him to me." Bill said softly.

"I…er..don't think I want to." Charlie confessed.

Bill smacked him across the face and shouted "You are going to send the bedbugs after them whether you like it or not. Don't be a bad boy, Charlie."

Charlie reluctantly got out his hands and aimed it towards the soldiers. A whole army of bedbugs scuttled from within his fingertips towards the UNIT soldiers, snapping and snarling.


	6. Chapter 6: Remains of a companion

UNIT soldiers kept dropping dead by the minute. It was as if Death was grabbing them with it's claws and refusing to let go. As a result of Death's actions, the soldiers struggled to die but their souls refused to leave.

The Doctor and his companions rounded the corner and stopped as they noticed the neverending deaths of the UNIT soldiers.

"Remind me to bring the air freshener next time." Said Charles, holding his nose as the smell of undead rotting corpses tried to slip up.

"Never mind the smell,Charles. The bedbugs are here." Said the Doctor in fear. "There's not much time. We need to get to my old lab and we need to do it quickly."

* * *

They ran down the corridor. Twenty minutes later and they still hadn't got anywhere.

"Okay…okay. Definitely don't remember the way." The Doctor said.

Amy rolled her eyes and said "Remember to carry a Sat Nav with you next time, Doctor."

"And send me off a cliff in the oddest place for a cliff there's ever been? There are cliffs in Unit HQ, Pond. A Zygon in a tutu chased me off one once. Don't ask. He was having a moral dilemma."

"Zygons? What on Earth are you going on about?" said Charles. "Are you sure you don't mean 'Zynga'? Because that's a similar sounding name."

"I'll explain later." He sighed. "The most important thing at the moment is that we find the lab. PC Charles, you check the corridor to the left. Ponds, you take the right hand corridor. I'll be having Fish Fingers and Custard with King Buddy, who, by the way, was the first dog to become a king for dogkind."

"Hang on a minute, Doctor. You get to swan off while we do the dirty work looking for this so called lab of your's? Surely you should be helping us too?" PC Charles said confidently.

" Well yes, I should, but I pinky promised King Buddy Fish Fingers and Custard and I AM NOT one for breaking pinky promises." He replied. "Meet back here in half an hour."

With that, the four of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Charlie and Bill watched from a distance as the TARDIS crew split up.  
"Right, Charlie. Your hands need to be used again. Send the bedbugs down both corridors. Do your good brother proud." Bill said calmly.

"But…please,Bill. I don't know if I want to do this anymore!" whimpered Charlie.

"Don't be naughty now. Trust me, everything will go just fine." Said Bill.

Charlie walked slowly down towards the corridors, as if he's body was refusing to let him go. After a good ten minutes of slow walking, Charlie finally reached his location. He took his hands out of his pockets and pointed them in the direction of the lefthand corridor. Millions of bedbugs scattered out. He repeated the same process on the righthand corridor, to the same effect. Bill patted Charlie's head and the two of them walked away casually.

* * *

PC Charles had almost given up. There was no sign of anything that looked like a lab anywhere. He looked through some doors, looked through windows and even looked for a UNIT soldier to ask, but there was no sign of anything. If only the Doctor had remembered the location of it. He was about to look through another door when he heard a little scuttering of tiny feet coming towards him. He turned around to see millions of bedbugs heading his way. The bedbugs leaped off the ground and landed on PC Charles, devouring his entire body until there was no skin left. In PC Charles's place was the body of a skeleton.


	7. Chapter 7: The cure

Amy and Rory swivelled around suddenly as they heard the familiar scuttling behind them. Sure enough, there were some bedbugs heading their way. Amy grabbed Rory hurriedly and dragged him into a nearby room. She closed the door and turned the light on, to reveal a lab-like environment. Chemicals were dotted about on a silver table, on which also sat some apparatuses including a Bunsen burner. A hook on the door held a white lab apron and goggles. The whole room was small and metal. It wouldn't have looked out of place in the far future.

"Something tells me we've accidentally found the Doctor's lab." Amy said.

"Yeah…and something tells me we've got something more important to think about." Said Rory, pointing at the gap underneath the door.

The bedbugs were scuttling their way underneath the gap, their little feet scurrying quickly through. Thinking fast, Amy opened a window at the far end of the lab and jumped out, Rory following from behind her.

* * *

Back in the lefthand corridor, something rather unusual was happening to PC Charles. Skin was quickly growing back over his naked skeleton, hair, eyes and nose quickly reappearing. Soon, it looked as though nothing had never happened in the first place. The bedbugs were nowhere to be seen, much to the relief of Charles. He looked at his watch. 9:10, it read. He'd been half an hour. Deciding it was time to head back to the middle corridor, Charles headed back down the lefthand corridor.

* * *

Amy and Rory waited. There was no sign of Charles or the TARDIS. Just as they were about to look down the corridor to the left, PC Charles came walking towards them. Almost instantly, the TARDIS materialised into view.

"Hello! Had a lovely evening with King Buddy, by the way, in case you're wondering. Totally barking mad but always a good laugh. Did you get anywhere?" said the Doctor, as he left the TARDIS.

"We accidentally found your lab, Doctor. You really need to tidy it up a bit. It's a bit…messy." Amy complained.

"What's wrong with being messy?" asked the Doctor, frowning. "All the best rooms are messy. You should see how messy the Queen's room is."

"Shouldn't we actually be going to this room, Doctor? You know, instead of just…standing here, talking." Rory asked.

Good point, Rory. Very good point. Let's play follow the leader." He said. "You two can be the leaders; me and PC Charles will be the followers."

"I'm 34." Rory groaned. "I don't play 'Follow the leader'."

"You do now!" the Doctor said.

* * *

The Doctor clumsily moved the chemicals off the table, accidentally spilling acid everywhere. Soon,the table was free of any apparatuses and chemicals.

"Get on the table,Charles!" he ordered.

PC Charles climbed on and laid down obediently. The Doctor walked towards the apron and took out a syringe from one of the pockets. He held it onto Charles's body and soniced. Blood came zooming up the syringe and the Doctor transferred it into a test tube carefully.

"Right, let's test this cure, shall we?" he decided.

* * *

The Doctor walked out the TARDIS and over to the reception desk. He was in a reasonably sized room. Spread down it were chairs on which people were sat waiting. Some children were sat in one small corner,to the right hand side of the room,playing with some toys. The girl behind the reception desk had short,black hair. She didn't seem the slightest bit interested that a guy in a tweed jacket was waiting for her. She was more concerned over how her nails looked than serving anyone.

Finally, she looked up and said "Hello, how can we help?"

"I've got a cure for the bedbugs thing." The Doctor said, pulling out a small, transparent packet containing blood. "Can you give this to the hospital please? For some reason my TARDIS has taken me here instead."

"Sure, although some of our patients waiting for the Doctor here have been bitten too." She said. "The hospital can't cope with the demand. Everyone's getting bitten by them at some point, so here at the Doctor's surgery, we're having to make up beds and take some in too. This has practically become a hospital."

"Well, in that case, make sure you keep some too, then. Cheerio."

* * *

Charles and Bill shimmered into view. They hid behind the police box as they watched the Doctor talk to the receptionist. The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS and the ancient grinding sound surrounded the waiting room.

"We need to get that cure." Whispered Bill. "Are you up to it, big boy?"

Charlie nervously shook his head.

"You're supposed to say yes." Bill whispered back furiously. "Now get it for me. You're a big boy now, and you have to prove to me that I'm right."

Charlie ran behind the reception counter and grabbed the cure. He ran back to Bill and the two of them disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8: Changing sides

"You know, this is my favourite kind of ending, Ponds, Charles. The one where everyone is able to get up with no injuries and no life threatening diseases as if nothing ever happened. Even the ones who died, too!" said the Doctor cheerily, adjusting the many controls on the TARDIS console.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, now, Doctor." Said a voice from behind.

Bill and Charlie walked up slowly towards the TARDIS crew, the transparent packet of blood tucked away safely in Charlie's pocket.

"You see, we have the cure." Bill continued, sneering. "Now, come on, Charlie. Give me the cure. It's alright, Charlie. Everything will be fine."

"N-No." he stuttered.

"What was that, Charlie?" asked Bill.

"I said NO." he said.

Bill laughed nervously and said "Now, you know that's not true, Charlie. You want to give it to me, don't you?"

"No. I don't. I'm fed up of being controlled by you, Bill. And for all the wrong reasons. Now I'm making a stand. I'm making a stand against your manipulative, evil ways. Oh, you go on and on about how you want to take over these weak planets. But will you do it yourself? No. You get me to do your dirty work instead. Well, I'm fed up of this now. I'm no longer committing to your devilish acts. You can protest all you want; Bill, but I will never change my mind. Neither will I give you the cure. That belongs to a better cause. The people whom you made me punish." Charlie said triumphantly, whilst passing the cure to the Doctor. "Here's the cure back. I'm sorry for my brother's actions."

Charlie lifted up his fingers and confidently pointed them towards Bill. The bedbugs gnawed away at Bill until, like PC Charles earlier, there was no skin left.

Still holding his hands out, Charlie bellowed "Come to me, my alien bedbugs! Come back to your home."

Millions of the bedbugs darted back into Charlie's hands. When he was sure they had all returned, Charlie dropped his arms and turned to face the Doctor and his companions.

"I'm really sorry for all the never-ending deaths and trouble caused, Doctor. Can we start afresh?"

The Doctor took his hand and shook it.

"Yes, Charlie. Yes, we can."

* * *

"So, why do you think Bill wanted to invade Earth, Doctor?" asked Amy.

" Earth is seen across the galaxy as quite weak. It's an easy target. Other planets need fuel for power. Eventually, they run out of resources. That's what happened to Srafania." The Doctor explained. "I reckon Bill and Charlie were members from that planet. Srafania is well known for bedbugs. Some of its inhabitants are even born with the ability to create some with their hands, which explains how Charlie was able to do this and why Bill needed his brother."

"Why Scarborough, though?" asked Rory. "I mean, it's not like the most well-known place on Earth."

"Scarborough is sleepy. When do bedbugs usually strike? In bed, when people are asleep. That alone makes Scarborough the perfect target for alien bedbugs."

"So, basically the total opposite of me, then?" said Charles. "The day I actually sleep will probably be the day I never awake."

"Basically, yes. Now, let's not spend all day chin wagging about stuff which frankly, we don't need to talk about anymore. Let's do something cool."

"I'm guessing it involves trick or treating Winston Churchill." Said Rory, rolling his eyes. "You've been telling us about that all October, Doctor."

"Something even cooler than that. Although, that's cool, too."

The Doctor held down the lever, and giving Amy,Rory and Charles one of his excited puppy expressions, simply said "Geronimo!"

* * *

**Next time**

The magic of west end- The Doctor and he's companions decide to see Wicked in London. But when unusual alien lightening hits the theatre, the actors playing the characters become the characters themselves.


End file.
